1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal pole structure which is comprised of a plurality of interconnected elongated hollow pole sections which define a longitudinal space therein with a plurality of braces connected across the space all along the pole with the space providing an access to effect interconnections between the pole sections and the braces.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various metal pole structures are known to provide various functions. The present metal pole structure was conceived particularly, but not exclusively, to replace wooden poles which are usually treated with a preservative in a bottom section thereof and embedded in the ground. A problem of these well known wooden poles is that they deteriorate over time as rot will set into the embedded portion of the pole. Also, the embedded portion contaminates the soil surrounding the pole due to the fact that these pole sections are treated with a preservative. Because of the preservative, there is also an environmental hazard when these poles are disposed of either by being burned or buried in the soil. Wooden poles also have limited applications and in certain geographical areas, it is not possible to utilize these poles because the ground may be too soft and swampy or the ground may be infested with termites which would destroy the poles. A still further disadvantage of these poles is that when utilizing them in a cable support application, it is necessary to have poles which are excessively long and heavy and this makes it difficult to transport the poles to the site and also to erect the poles. Such work is expensive, labor-intensive, and time-consuming. Still further, these poles are made by cutting large trees which results in a depletion of our forests.